tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Track Stars
Track Stars is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six eighth season episodes, four learning segments and two songs. The DVD was released in the UK and Arabic as Tales From The Tracks. The DVD was released in Finnish and Norwegian as Stories From the Rails. It was renamed Stories From the Tracks for the Danish release. It was released in Romanian as Stories by Rails. It was released under the title, Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 for Spanish audiences. It was released under the title, Thomas Did It for Czech audiences. Description US The Island of Sodor is always bustling with trainloads of work to be done, and keeping it all on track are the engine heroes! Meet our track stars --- Thomas, Emily, Percy and James, and join them on exciting journeys to great destinations! Can Thomas slow down? Will Emily deliver her passengers? Has Percy made a big mistake? Is anyone as bright as James? Find out as Sodor's track stars ride the rails to adventure! UK 2005 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This complimentary DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! 2006/2008 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! Finnish Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. On this DVD, you'll see when James gets a new coat, which makes him so proud that he forgets one of his jobs. Gordon gets a very important special: He is going to take Sodor's new mayor on a special trip ﻿round the Island. Come and look! Episodes UK/US/Rome # Thomas Gets it Right * # Emily's New Route ** # Percy's Big Mistake * # As Good as Gordon * # James Gets a New Coat * # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Finland # Thomas, Emily and the Snow Plow # Thomas Does the Right Thing # Percy's Mistake # Emily's New Route # James' New Color # As Good as Gordon Denmark # Thomas Takes it Gently # Emily's New Route # Just as Good as Gordon # James Gets a Makeover # Percy's Big Mistake # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Norway # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets Painted # As Good as Gordon Sweden #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Thomas Makes It in the End #Percy's Big Mistake #Emily's New Route #James Gets a New Coat #As Good as Gordon Spanish # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets a New Coat # As Good as Gordon Czech #Thomas Did It #Emily's New Joint #Percy's Big Mistake #As Good as Gordon #James Got a New Coat #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Learning Segments # Guess the Engine - James # Helping One Another # Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? # Truck Trouble Songs # Emily # Engine Rollcall Bonus Features US * James' Colors of Sodor * Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures * Read along 'A Better View for Gordon and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories' * Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom * Character Gallery * Hit Extras: ** Fraggle Rock: Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe Sing Along from the DVD "Dance Your Cares Away" ** Toddworld: Shall We Dance? ** Roary the Race Car: Roary Sees Red (2009 Lionsgate Re-release only) UK * Interactive Puzzle DVD Game Trivia * The book released to promote Track Stars included a prototype cover, which Percy was not on, and a different description hinting the focus would be on the entire Steam Team, rather than just Thomas, Percy, Emily, and James. * A complimentary copy of Tales from the Tracks, with a different cover and no bonus features, was given to anyone who attended the Thomas and Friends 60th anniversary party in Hatfield House, Hertfordshire, United Kingdom in 2005. * On the Norwegian DVD, James Gets a New Coat is renamed "James Gets Painted". * Track Stars was the last independent US home video release from HiT Entertainment; so all future releases would be distributed by other companies (starting with 20th Century Fox on Tales from the Tracks). * A second Spanish version of this DVD was released by 20th Century Fox, but the DVD only included Spanish audio track and it had no menus. * In the 2014 re-release in the fun and games section, the DVD-ROM Depot and HiT Extras are removed. * In the Character Gallery, a snapshot of Percy at Tidmouth Sheds from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. * Unlike other DVD's that have episodes from other shows featured in the HiT Extras this is the only DVD where the HiT Extra is basically a Sing Along bonus feature from another DVD Goofs * In the fun and games menu, Percy's wheels are not moving. * In the game "James' Colors of Sodor" game, here are a few things that happen. ** In Level 1, James states that Wilbert is purple, This is not true as Wilbert is actually blue and never appeared in the television series. ** In Level 2, James mispronounces Farmer McColl as "Farmer McCool". ** In Level 3, Gordon and Emily are missing their tenders. * In the game "Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures", the narrator says that Thomas fire up his boilers, but Thomas has only one boiler. * The 2009 Lionsgate release doesn't list the episodes on the back cover and the disc is the same as the 2005/2006 release. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * In the Lionsgate and Universal Home Entertainment re-release's after going to the DVD menu on HiT Entertainment Auto Play, it takes you to the Fun and Games menu for unknown reasons. * In the Universal Home Entertainment re-release, the program plays when you select Menu in the Character Gallery. DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection US * Steam Engine Stories * Train Loads of Stories Arabic * Whistle Express Collection! Gallery File:TrackStarsVHS.jpg|US VHS front cover with Amtrak promotion File:Track_Stars_VHS_Front.jpg|US VHS front cover File:TrackStarsspine.jpg|US VHS spine File:Track_Stars_VHS_Rear.jpg|US VHS back cover File:TrackStarsDVDbackcover.jpg|2006 US DVD back cover File:TrackStarsUSDisc.png|2006 US disc File:TrackStarsDVDwithSkarloey.png|US DVD with Wooden Skarloey File:TrackStarsDVDwithWoodenLady.png|US DVD with Wooden Lady File:TrackStars2011.jpg|2011 US release File:TrackStars2012DVD.jpg|2012 US release File:TrackStars2014DVD.png|2014 US Release File:TrackStarsWallpaper1.PNG File:TrackStarsWallpaper2.PNG File:TrackStarsWallpaper3.PNG File:TalesFromtheTracks(UK)60thAnniversary.jpg|2005 UK cover File:TalesFromtheTracks.PNG|2006 UK release File:TalesfromtheTracks2006UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2006 UK spine File:TalesfromtheTracksUKbackcover.jpg|2006 UK back cover File:TalesfromtheTracks2006UKDVDInnerSleeve.jpg|2006 UK inner sleeve File:TalesfromtheTracks2006UKDVDDisc.jpg|2006 UK disc File:TalesfromtheTracks2008UKDVDcover.jpg|2008 UK release File:TalesfromtheTracks2008UKbackcover.jpg|2008 UK back cover File:TalesFromtheTracks2009DVDdisc.gif|2008 UK disc File:TalesFromtheRails(FinnishDVD).png|Finnish DVD File:StoriesFromtheTracks(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:StoriesFromtheTracks(DanishDVD)backcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:TalesFromtheTracks(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:TalesFromtheTracks(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:StoriesFromTheTracksSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:StoriesFromTheTracksSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:StoriesbytheRailRomanianDVD.jpeg|Romanian DVD File:ThomasandFriendsVolume4(SpanishDVD).png|Spanish DVD File:ThomasDidItCzechDVD.jpg|Czech DVD File:ThomasDidItCzechDVDbackcover.jpg|Czech DVD back cover File:TrackStarstitlecard.png|Title card File:TrackStarsDVDTitlecard.png File:TrackStarsDVDOpening1.png File:TrackStarsMenu1.png|Main menu File:TrackStarsMenu36.PNG|Play Once and Play Continously File:TrackStarsMenu57.png File:TrackStarsMenu2.png|Episode selection File:TrackStarsMenu3.png File:TrackStarsMenu4.png File:TrackStarsMenu58.png File:TrackStarsMenu5.png|2006 Fun and Games menu File:TrackStars2014FunandGames2.PNG|2014 Fun and Games Menu File:TrackStarsMenu15.png|2006 Fun and Games Menu 2 File:TrackStars2014FunandGames1.PNG|2014 Fun and Games 2 File:TrackStarsMenu37.PNG|James' Colors of Sodor File:TrackStarsMenu6.png File:TrackStarsMenu16.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu29.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu31.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu15.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu26.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu24.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu23.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu18.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu17.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu30.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu19.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu32.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu27.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu33.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu20.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu22.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu28.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu34.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu25.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu35.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu21.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu59.png File:TrackStarsMenu7.png|A Better View for Gordon read-along File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong59.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong60.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong1.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong2.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong3.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong4.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong5.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong6.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong7.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong8.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong9.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong10.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong11.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong12.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong13.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong14.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong15.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong16.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong17.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong18.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong19.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong20.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong21.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong22.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong23.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong24.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong25.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong26.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong27.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong28.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong29.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong30.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong31.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong32.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong33.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong34.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong35.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong36.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong37.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong38.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong39.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong40.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong41.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong42.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong43.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong44.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong45.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong46.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong47.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong48.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong49.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong50.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong51.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong52.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong53.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong54.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong55.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong56.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong57.png File:PercyandtheBandstandReadAlong58.png File:TrackStarsMenu8.png|Thomas' A-Maze-Ing Adventure File:TrackStarsMenu9.png File:TrackStarsMenu39.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu40.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu41.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu42.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu43.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu44.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu45.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu46.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu47.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu38.png|DVD Rom Depot File:TrackStarsMenu10.png|Character gallery File:TrackStarsMenu48.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu49.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu50.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu51.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu52.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu53.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu54.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu55.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu56.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu11.png|Songs and more menu File:TrackStarsMenu12.png File:TrackStarsMenu13.png File:TrackStarsMenu60.PNG|Hit Extras File:TrackStarsMenu14.png|Language selection File:TalesfromtheTracksUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasSavesTheDay5.png|2006 UK DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasSavesTheDay6.png|2006 UK DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasSavesTheDay7.png|2006 UK DVD Menu Opening File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu1.png|2006 UK DVD Menu File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu2.png|2006 UK Episode selection File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu3.png File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu4.png|2006 UK Subtitles menu File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu5.png|Interactive Puzzle DVD game File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu6.png File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu7.png File:Season8Opening5.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening File:Season8Opening6.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening File:Season8Opening7.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:ChickensToSchool16.png|2008 Episode Selection Opening File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu2.png|2008 UK Episode selection File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu3.png File:JamesGoesTooFar62.png|2008 Game Selection Opening File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|2008 Subtitles Selection Opening File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu4.png|2008 UK Subtitles menu Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Arabic DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases